There has been introduced a satellite communication system by which communication between two points such as a ship on the earth and an aircraft is performed, using an artificial satellite or the like that operates on an orbit around the earth in an outer space. Such a satellite communication system is implemented by reception of a signal transmitted from a communication device on the earth at a repeater mounted on the artificial satellite and transmission (relay) of the signal to a different communication device on the earth.
Recently, multi-beam data transmission for performing data transmission using a beam that is different for each area has been utilized in order to implement an increase in the capacity of the satellite communication system (see Patent Literature 1 and Non-Patent Literature 1 listed below).